warriorsofmythfandomcom-20200216-history
Boogeyman
Origins The Boogeyman is one of a race of creatures with origins in mythology, legend and folklore around the world. In particular, accounts of its existence number it among numerous other frightening specters spoken of to children to warn them from harmful, dangerous or destructive behavior. It should be noted that, despite how common it is to hear the term 'The Boogeyman', it is known that more than one Boogeyman, and even more than one type of Boogeyman exist. In fact, they are among the most varied species of creature in existence. It has long been speculated that the singular 'Boogeyman' is actually in reference to a leader among them, much like 'The Devil' is a phrase meant for the leader of all demons. On a somewhat lighter note, it has also long been believed that the term 'Boogeyman' itself originates from their exploits being told through stories. Whenever elders in society would speak of them, they would often use some exclamation like 'Boogah boogah boogah!' to startle the children in the midst of the story. Appearance A Boogeyman has no one set appearance. They can have any number of different shapes or sizes. They can be tall, short, fat, thin, large and muscular or small and frail. They can have spots, stripes, freckles, patches, scales, hair, horns, fangs, claws, tails, wings, antennae, whiskers, or any number of other physical anomalies. Their eyes (the sclera or the iris) can be any color across the spectrum, and they may or may not have pupils. Their hair (if they have any) can be long, short, straight, slick, curly, wavy, kinky or coarse. Their scales (if they have any) can be any, shape, color or texture. Their wings (if they have any) can be great or small, like bats or bugs, a single pair, a double pair or more. Their tails can be long or short, spaded or barbed; they may even have multiple tails, and among those, different types. Some may even seem humanoid, while others seem closer to animals, and others besides those look like a strange combination of former and/or the latter. What's more, a Boogeyman is not guaranteed to take on physical traits and characteristics known to be common in its family. By looks alone, it is often close to impossible to determine genetic relation between one or more Boogeymen. Behavior As any nursery rhyme or fairy tale would relay, the Boogeyman is a creature to, at least, be wary of. At their best, a Boogeyman is known to be playful beyond what many other races consider appropriate. They are very free in their behavior, with little to no regard for the social niceties that other cultures espouse. They can be impolite, rude, impish and unruly. Worse yet, they can be mischievous and hyperactive to the point of chaotic. They are known for taking their pranks too far, often to the point of endangering lives and property. They can also be clumsy. Due to living very spartan lifestyles, they have little to no knowledge or concern for how to dress in different types of conventional clothes or make use of true eating utensils, and items that often hold sentimental value for other races (such as clothes, jewelry, money and other personal belongings) have no worth to them. A Boogeyman feels no remorse in bumping into someone or knocking a vase over, whether on accident or purpose. And they would sooner use paper money to fuel a fire, or to wipe themselves, than buy anything they could easily take for themselves. Abilities Weaknesses Category:Mythical Being Category:African Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Asian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Australian Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:European Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Medieval European Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:North American Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:South American Mythology, Legend and Folklore Category:Humanoid Category:Monstrous Humanoid Category:Goblinoid Category:Infernal Category:Shapeshifter Category:Darkness/Shadow/Corruption Category:Mind/Spirit/Psychic Category:Sleep/Dream/Nightmare Category:B